A. Field
The invention relates to a weaving machine with a system for cutting a filling thread that is held ready for filling insertion from a filling thread already beaten into a woven fabric.
B. Related Art
When weaving, a filling thread inserted into a shed is beaten by a reed against the fabric edge, the so-called fell line. Before the filling thread is inserted into the next shed, it is cut off on the insertion side of the shed. The filling thread awaiting insertion should be cut at a precisely defined time in order to control the length of the next inserted filling and/or the thread tension and to satisfy other conditions.
In a known weaving machine of the above described kind (European patent document 0 284 766 A1), the filling thread is cut by a mechanical cutter which contains a drive that is separate from the main machine drive and that in turn is controlled by a programmable control system.